Errores Y Sus Consecuencias
by Xumboo
Summary: El se permitió pensar que, si no hubiése tenido que ir a ese maldito viaje de negocios, nada de esto estaría pasando.


_Que onda rufiánes :v ¿Creyeron que había muerto, no? Pues de malas, el contenido pedorro de Black Snow no se destruye, sólo se transforma en más contenido pedorro. Es más, puedo asegurarles que esto está en la Deep Web (?) :v_

 _Por cierto, sobre **Típicas Situaciones,**_ _no he podido actualizar por algunos, o mejor dicho muchos inconvenientes. Lo describiré diciendo que en esos inconvenientes hubo hospitales, el FBI, parciales, parques y llamadas locas._

 _Los amo Zhabotz, prometo actualizar este mes o a comienzo de Junio. Tres_

* * *

Tomó un largo sorbo de su café, cerró los ojos buscando un poco de tranquilidad y se dispuso a pensar con claridad. Sabía muy bien que el tiempo transcurría y nunca se detendría, que siempre estaría avanzando al futuro, y por eso no existía un tal "futuro" con presición, ese donde los niños dicen que habrían carros voladores. También tenía entendido que mientras pases tiempo con una persona diariamente, nunca notarás sus cambios. Y, claro, cuando no estás cerca de esta, se notarían los cambios con facilidad.

Pero este no era el caso.

La chica que antes solía tener su cabello naranja hasta arriba de los hombros, su cuerpo miniatura y rasgos infantiles, aquella chica que solía gritarle "¡Onii-chan!", también se decidió a tomar un sorbo de su café, pero no tan largo como el de él.

Soltó un suspiro, contó hasta diez, y le dijo.

-¿Pero por qué, Asuna?-Preguntó con irritación.

-¿Por qué que, Koichirou?-

-Sólo tienes dieciseís.-Bufó.

-¿Qué? ¡Tengo dieciocho! ¡Hasta puedo tomar alcohol!-

-Tch. ¿Recuerdas cuando espantabas a las chicas que estaban enamoradas de mí? Puedo "vengarme" ahora mismo.-La miró con esos maliciosos ojos mandarina.

-¡Fué hace años! ¡Koichirou, yo amo a Kirito! ¡Lo amo demasiado, y él me ama a mí!-Eso le había dolido bastante al hermano.

-Pero...pero...no...¿C-cuántas veces?-Pregunto, medio dolido e impactado.

-¿Cuántas veces qué?-Interrogó con curiosidad.

-¿Cuántas veces...ustedes...en la cama... ya sabes...?-Rascó su cabello naranja nervioso.

-¡Koichirou!-Gritó con la cara roja-¡Eso no se pregunta idiota!

-Se sincera...Asuna. Somos hermanos, ¿Recuerdas? Nunca nos guardamos secretos.-

-¡Pero!...¡Argh! Cuatro, cuatro veces, ¿Contento?-Siguió ruborizada.

-¡Ese idiota-pervertido-acosador-sexual! ¡Lo mataré, te lo juro!-Se levantó de la silla del parque, dirigiéndose a dónde estaba cierto pelinegro recostado en el césped, esperando a que los dos hermanos terminaran de charlar.

-¡Desgraciado, maldito pervertido! ¡Jamás dejaré a mi hermana con un pervertido que sólo quiere violarla!-

-¿¡Q-qué demonios!?-

-¡No te hagas el inocente!-Chilló furioso-¡Sé que has estado violando a mi linda hermanita porque eres un pervertido!-

-¡No es violación cuando no es contra de su voluntad!-Se defendió, no importándole la cantidad de gente que los estaba viendo.

-¡Así que no lo niegas, maldito! ¡Ya verás! ¡Yo...!-Fué interrumpido por la voz de Asuna.

-¡Hermano es suficiente! Deja a mi novio en paz.

-¡Pero Asuna! Él...-

La aludida lanzó un leve bufido de desesperación.

-Volvamos a casa y hablaremos de esto, "Onii-chan".-El de ojos mandarina asintió resentido, y empezó su caminata a casa rápidamente, ya que quería tener su severa charla con su hermanita.

-Perdóname, Kirito-kun, pero mi hermano es demasiado intenso, y yo no pude...-Tapó sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Está bien.-Liberó una risilla divertida.-Pero no sé si pueda perdonarte por eso...¿Que tal un castigo?-Sonrió diabólicamente.

-¿Eh?-Se agachó y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Hablaremos mañana en la noche sobre eso.-Se levantó, siguiendo a Koichirou, que los miraba celoso y enojado, y la dejó con la duda no tan duda.

Se obligó a tapar su cara y murmurar "Pervertido" más de diez veces, a levantarse, y seguirlos.

Aunque el sonrojo desapareció en el camino cuando su novio y su hermano empezaron a tirarse rayitos entre ellos. Así siguieron hasta la noche, en la que Asuna tuvo que despedirse de su novio.

-Bueno, Kazuto-kun.-Se sobresaltó por escuchar su nombre verdadero de los labios de ella.-¿Mañana por la noche?-Interrogó débilmente, con su típico sonrojo al que a Kirigaya le daban ganas de llenarle de besos toda la cara.

-Por supuesto, espero que sepa "remendar" su castigo, Destello-sama.-Su última palabra venía mezclada de sarcasmo, pero su frase completa un sentido bastante sucio.

Se acercó a sus labios para darle el beso de buenas noches, que obviamente Asuna aceptó gustosa.

-Aún sigo aquí.-Koichirou miraba sus uñas con cierto resentimiento en su mirada.

Asuna suspiró y le dijo a su novio.

-Buenas Noches, Kirigaya Kazuto-kun.

-Buenas Noches, Yūki Asuna.

Se dieron un último beso antes de que el espadachín se fuera despreocupado, como siempre, muy típico de su actitud.

El hermano mayor de Asuna, se permitió pensar que, si no hubiése tenido que ir a un viaje de negocios ese día, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Entra a casa, tómate una ducha, en tu habitación hablamos.-Abrió la puerta de la mansión Yūki y la dejo entreabierta para que Asuna entrara.

La menor de la familia miró con diversión a su hermano.

-Tantas cosas que contarte, hermano...

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí, felicidades, te ganaste una denuncia manquinola :v (Khé?) Sólo quiero decirles que Koichirou es el hermano de Asuna, para más información busquénlo en una Wiki de Sao :v_

 _A quién engaño, nadie lee estas cosas :'v_


End file.
